Galban
Galban (ガルバン Garuban) is a magnet monster made up of metal and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Galban is a pompous and snobby metal monster who thinks he's better than he really is. Despite being very smart, he's pretty insufferable and pretty rude. History Debut: Of Magnetism and Uranium Galban made his first appearance when he crashed down to Earth near Yokohama and allied with Gabora to destroy the city for it's supply of uranium and things he could use for his magnetism. Galban also commanded Gabora further that if he were to succeed in taking down Red King, he would be rewarded with all the uranium he could eat. While Gabora fought Red King, Gablan then headed off to destroy the city of Yokohama, as it seemed Red King would be too busy to take him down. However, FlamingoMask then arrived to the scene and then grew into kaiju-size, ready to combat the metal monster. The monster then revealed itself to be Galban and then began his attack on FlamingoMask. Galban laughed at FlamingoMask's presence and then fired electrical eye lasers at him; which FlamingoMask just leaped out of the way from. Galban then used his magnetism to magnetize heavy metal objects on his arm and then shoot them out like projectiles at FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask then bashed and sliced at the heavy metal objects, then firing a light beam at Galban. Galban was hit, but retaliated by firing his electrical eye lasers at FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask then leaped out of the way of some of the lasers. Galban then rushed at FlamingoMask and punched at him hard, sending FlamingoMask down to the ground. FlamingoMask rolled back up and retaliated by kicking Galban in the chest area, causing Galban to stagger back. Galban then used his magnetism to magnetize some more heavy metal objects and then hurled them at FlamingoMask once more, this time the metal objects were heavier; FlamingoMask created a light shield to block some, but got hit by some anyways, sending him back away. Galban then lifted up a building and then threw it at FlamingoMask, sending him at Red King and Gabora's area. Fortunately, Red King caught FlamingoMask and helped him back up. The fight then all came together; with FlamingoMask and Red King now both facing off Galban and Gabora. Galban and Gabora then both fired their electric lasers and uranium beam at FlamingoMask and Red King, also creating some explosions around them. Red King blocked the blasts, but was still snarling in pain at them though while FlamingoMask was doing his best to block them. Red King then roared loudly and charged forth at Galban and Gabora, slamming both of his arms into the two and bringing them down. FlamingoMask then crouched down and fired a light beam at the two bad monsters's area; creating an explosion around them. Red King then turned around and opened his maw, firing out multiple rocks out at Galban and Gabora, catching them up in a rock explosion. FlamingoMask then leaped up and swung his Wrecking Flail against both Gabora and Galban hard. Gabora had enough and then burrowed underground, retreating. Galban then got back up and then fired a barrage of electrical eye lasers at both FlamingoMask and Red King. Through the combined attacks of FlamingoMask's Flamingo Kick and Red King's Explosive Punch, they managed to defeat Galban by sending him flying across into a different and far away area, causing him to crash down there also. The Blazing Monster Typhoon Galban appeared in Phoenix, Arizona along with Ganmodoki and Margodon to wreak havoc there. Galban fired his eye lasers down upon the land, creating some explosions. FlamingoMask flew over to combat Galban and Ganmodoki but was then interrupted but the arrival of Monster X.As FlamingoMask and Monster X were busy dueling each other, Margodon, Ganmodoki and Galban all charged forward to Alien Ido; all three attacking him at once. Galban fired his eye lasers at Alien Ido, to which Alien Ido dodged. Margodon then walked up and slammed his tail against Alien Ido to which Alien Ido then fired his Plasma Blaster all three of them; Galban, Ganmodoki and Marogodon all were hit by the blasts and staggered back. Soon however Omega PRGoji entered the battle. Galban was the first to attack him, running up and shooting his eye lasers at Omega PRGoji. Omega PRGoji swung his tail against Galban, flinging him against a building. Galban then ran back up and began to rapidly punch and kick against Omega PRGoji, to which Omega PRGoji then grabbed Galban by the arms; Omega PRGoji swung his bladed tail at one of Galban's arms, cutting them off. Galban staggered around as his right arm fell down to the ground, to which Omega PRGoji fired his Toxic Beam against Galban, catching Galban up in a fiery explosion, destroying him. The buildings and Galban exploded into flames, creating a fiery center in the city. Abilities * Magnetism: Galban can magnetize metal objects to his body, giving him more armor as well as being able to shoot heavy metal objects at his foes. * Electrical Eye Lasers: Galban can shoot out electrical beams from his eyes. Trivia * Galban was originally going to be made into more of a bestial kaiju, but it was then decided he should talk. * Galban's name is often mistranslated to "Galvan". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Electrokinetics